Secrets
by DhampirWriter101
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a photographer and Dimitri Belikov is a business man with his secrets. What's he hiding? And what happens when he asks Rose to be his "wife"?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rose Hathaway is a photographer and meets Dimitri Belikov. He's a successful business man with lots of secrets. What happens when he asks her to be his "wife"? Will they fall in love? What secrets is he keeping and what's his connection with Rose?**

**Please give this this story a try. I'm no good at summaries!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except a few. All the usuals are from Richelle Mead. her for creating the wonderful Dimitri Belikov! _**

**CHAPTER 1**

**YPOV**:

I passed through airport security and made my way to the end of the arrivals section of the airport were families, friends, lovers and businessmen all waited around for someone. I tugged my suit case behind me and search for the wonderful familiar face I missed during my trip. When I found him he had a big smile on his face and I ran to him whilst tugging my suit case along with me.

"DIMITRI!" I yelled and hugged him.

"How are you? How was the flight?" He asked as we got into his sleek black Maserati.

"I'm good. A little jet lag but other than that I'm great! Flight was okay. I slept nearly the whole flight so yeah." I replied.

"Since your wide awake, why don't you get cleaned up then we'll take a walk around Central Park? Sound good?" He looked over at me and I nodded.

After getting back to his apartment-well more like our apartment since I practically lived with him, I went into my bathroom and took a quick shower. I did all the bathroom necessities and then changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, a black leather jacket and brown combat boots I was ready to go.

"You ready?" He asked. I nodded.

We walked along Central Park sharing stories and such.

"So how was the tri-" Dimitri was cut off by his phone ringing.

"Belikov." He said voice hard. I knew that tone. It was the tone he used when he went into an all business mode or when he met new people.

"Yeah I can but I- no, it's just Yelena just got back and- look fine, I'll be down there in a bit I'm just at the park, stall them for awhile okay? Yes Ivan. Look I'll be there. Bye." He hung up stuffing the phone in his blazer pocket.

"Yelena I-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"It's cool. I know business. I can just call Vika anyway and see if she's free."

"She's actually at a concert..." Dimitri looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Don't worry. I'll just wonder around a bit then I'll head to the office. I miss this place so I'll see you later. Tell Ivan I said hi." I gave him a hug and after he apologised to me how many times, he left and I began wondering around Central Park.

As I walked around I saw a girl with a probably a couple. The girl was around 5'7 with dark brown hair similar to my own and she had a couple cameras with her. One was one of those old vintage ones and the other was a new one with large lenses like the ones photographers would use.

"Okay Liss move a little bit closer to him and Sparky, rest your chin on top of her head. Lissa look try to look up at him... Okay that's good. Stay in that position..." Then there was a click.

"Perfect." She smiled.

"Rose let me see!" The other girl-Lissa- ran over to the photographer who I presumed was Rose.

"Nuh uh uh! You've gotta wait. I'll do the image transfers then you can look at it." She smiled.

"But Rose!" Lissa whined. I started laughing as she reached for the camera but Rose was able to keep it so the two started chasing each other around the park.

I started to laugh as I watched them. It was cute. They were so carefree and seemed to not have a care in the world.

They realised I was looking at them and I apologised for staring and laughing.

"Hey." I said giving them a small smile and I stuck my hand out. "I'm

Yelena. Sorry for staring at you guys. It was funny how you chased each other for a camera." I grinned.

"No problem. I'm Rose Hathaway-Mazur. This here is Lissa Dragomir and Christian Ozera." She they each stuck out their hand for me to shake. After introductions I realised that Rose's name sounded very familiar...

"Mazur... I've heard that name before..." I thought as the three of us walked.

"You probably just heard it from somewhere... Hey you never told us your full name," Rose said.

"Ah well... It's Beli-" I was curt off by the ringing of my phone. It was the receptionist Tasha. God I hated that bitch. Trust me. I've never met her but she calls me when Dimitri can't and just by the sound of her voice I could already tell she was a bitch.

"Privet?" I said.

"Privet, is this Yelena? Dimka is going to finish his meeting in a few minutes. He asked if you could visit him. People want to see you." She said.

"Sure. I'll be there, bye." I hung up the phone.

"Hey look I've gotta get going. I'll see you guys-

"Hello aunt Tasha? Yeah? Now? But- what? Okay bye." Christian hung up.

"Sorry for interrupting you. That was my aunt. She said that she's getting off work after the last meeting so we should get going now." Christian said.

"Ah well I gotta go to so I guess I'll see you guys sometime?" I asked.

"Ah yeah. Hey which way are you going? We could come with you. I don't think we need to rush to pick up Tasha." Rose said and she looked at Lissa and Christian for confirmation and they both nodded.

"Uh, okay." We walked along the streets and got to know each other a little bit. Lissa and Christian were both twenty two and Rose was twenty one. Lissa also had a twin brother Andre, and Christian was an only child. His parent passed away a while back. I told them I was eighteen and that I just got back from a trip.

All of us then stood in front of Belikov Industries which was the family business.

"What do you need to do here? Like no offence or anything." Christian asked surprised as to why an eighteen year old would be going to a multi-billion dollar empire.

"You'll see." I gave him a sly smile.

"Hello miss good to see you again."

The door man Norman smiled at me as he opened the door.

"Thanks Norman." I smiled back at Norman. He's been the door man in this company since I was a little kid. He was a good guy.

I walked up to the elevator not bothering to go to the receptionist.

We went into the elevator and just as the doors where about to close a woman stuck her hand through in between the doors before they shut.

"Excuse me but do you have an appointment?" I knew it was Tasha from the sound if her voice.

"I don't need to have one." I replied smirking. She looked at me and then I hit the close button and we made our way up to Dimitri's floor which was pretty much a big office slash bachelor sort of pad he shared with his two best friends.

"Ivan!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Yelena! Hey! Long time no see! I see you missed me most!" Ivan joked. As he hugged me back. Ivan was one of our business partners and he was also Dimitri's best friend.

"As if!" I playfully smacked his arm.

"Aw come on! You know you missed my charm and good looks." He winked. I laughed at that. Ivan I had to admit was good looking. He was tall and well slim with muscle and he had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Hey, this is Rose, Christian and Lissa. I met them at Central Park while Dimitri went off to his meeting. Wait. Shouldn't you be in that meeting too?" I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"I told them that I ate something bad so they excused me. I've been chillin' here since. It's nice to meet you all by the way I'm Ivan Zeklos."

He shook all their hands. "And you pretty little flower, I know that there must've been some reason why you met Yelena today. I think I know the reason..." Ivan paused for dramatic effect.

"It was destiny don't you think?" He winked at Rose. I groaned.

"God for the love of I don't even know Ivan! Don't scare off my new friends!" I smacked him hard on the arm. I turned to Rose. "I'm sorry. Ivan can be quite oh, let me re-phrase that he is stupid. Sorry if he creeped you out." I turned my head towards Ivan when I said the last bit and gave him the look and saw him cower slightly.

Rose, Christian and Lissa all laughed. Ivan and I stared at them with the what-the-heck-is-going-on look.

"You remind us of my cousin Adrian. He's just like Ivan. I swear when you guys meet you'll get along great!" Lissa smiled.

Just then Dimitri and Ashton came bursting into the room.

"Yelena I'm sorry I had to leave-

"Dimitri it's fine." I gave him a hug that was meant to comfort him and to shut him up.

"Lenochka! I missed you." Ashton came up beside me and pulled me into a big hug. Wow, I've been hugging a lot today.

I then introduced them all after my new friends introduced themselves Dimitri and Ashton did the same.

"Ashton Andronikov."

"Dimitri Belikov."

"Wait? As in the Dimitri Belikov?" Dimitri nodded. "That means... Yelena! Your Yelena Belikova?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

"Hey why don't we all go to the apartment and have dinner?" Ashton suggested.

"Sorry we can't we've got dinner with a few friends." Lissa said sadly.

"That's okay, you can let them come with. It'll be good to get to know other people." I looked at Dimitri for confirmation and he nodded.

"What time should we be there?" Rose asked.

"Six o'clock. This is the address." He typed it into Lissa's phone and we all exchanged numbers then parted ways.

"Mitri can we go home now?" I asked him.

"Sure." Dimitri smiled down on me.

"Wait up. I'm coming with." Ashton said.

"Same." Ivan said. I raised an eyebrow at all of them.

"While you were away we stayed in the apartment and Dimitri was our ride this morning." Ashton explained.

"Don't you guys practically live in that apartment?" I tried to raise an eyebrow but failed.

"Oh shut up. You know it's more fun when we're around." Ivan grinned. I just shook my head at him.

The four of us made our way to Dimitri's car and he placed his arm protectively around me as we walked. I knew why he did that. It was him being protective and afraid that history would repeat its self.

Once we arrived at the apartment Ashton dashed past all of us and Ivan, Dimitri and I just looked at each other.

"Katya can you please prepare some vegetables and pasta? Thanks." Dimitri called into the kitchen.

"Yes sir. What dish would you like me to cook?" She asked. Katya was our chef in the house.

"Nothing it's fine, I'll cook tonight. Thanks." Dimitri then proceeded into the kitchen and I made my way over to my study.

I turned on the lamp which was just perfect for reading and lit up the fire place. I then plopped down on the couch facing the fire and sighed. Ah. It's been a very long day. It felt good to relax by the fire. I wished that I could stay in that moment forever. But faith had other plans.

"BOO!"

"What the-" I fell off the couch and I landed head first on the floor with a thud.

"Ouch." I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Oh my god! Yelena! Are you ok?" Ashton rushed to my side concern filled his eyes.

"Well aside from hitting my head on the floor, I'm all good." I snapped.

"I'm so sorry Yelena. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. I looked up into his dark sapphire blue eyes and I melted. He had that look in his eyes that would just make you want to forgive him.

"Fine, alright alright." I said. Ashton smiled, glad that I accepted his apology. He then surprised me by picking me up bridal style and carried me out the study.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Taking care of you." He replied. Ashton smiled at me and I snuggled into his chest. I heard him opening a door and shutting it then he gently placed me down on my bed.

"I'll get some ice for your head. I'll be right back." With that he left and I stared out into space. I slowly stood up and walked over to my bookshelf and moved some books to reveal a secret compartment which has all my journals. I took one and began writing.

Dear diary,

I got back from Russia today after a long business trip. It was good to go back to Moscow but I also missed New York. I met some new people today and I hope they can be friends. I also hope that Dimitri will get along with them. Ever since that time... He's changed. He's not as open and not as carefree. My poor brother. Oh well. I hope that someone will open him up.

"Yelena?" Ashton came in carrying an ice pack.

I placed my journal inside my drawer beside my bed and straightened up.

"Here just hold this up behind your head. It's a little bit cold so..." Ashton kicked off his shoes and placed them beside my own and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry again. I just wanted to have a little fun. I missed you so much when you were away." He started moved a piece of hair which covered my face.

"You missed me so much? Well that's the first." I teased smiling at him. His eyes lit up, glad that I wasn't mad at him anymore.

"Well I wouldn't say so much. More like a tad." He gave me a devilish smile. I smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ow!" He rubbed his arms. "What was that for?" Ashton asked.

I grinned evilly. "Payback can be a bitch." Ashton chuckled then wrapped an arm around me

"I missed you." He said once again. Ashton looked into my eyes smiled at me. "Here. A welcome home gift."

He began to pull something out from his suite pocket.

"No, Ash, you didn't have too." I said.

"Please? I know you'll love it." I sighed and he produced a box with Tiffany&Co on it.

"Ash you didn't have to-

"I wanted to." He gave me a small smile. I opened the box and gasped. In the box was a silver necklace with a ring as a pendant. I fiddled with the ring and slipped it on my finger and it fit perfectly. I smiled then took the ring off.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

I giggled wait giggled? That was odd. At his nervousness.

"I love it. But what does it say? My Russian doesn't go very far." I said.

"Secret." And he winked at me. I just gave him a smile.

"I'll put it on for you." I nodded and moved my hair to the side as he clasped it on for me.

"Perfect." Ashton smiled like a kid in Christmas morning.

"Thanks Ash." I gave him a hug.

"Let me just get changed then we'll talk." Ashton left and came back wearing dark jeans, a white long sleeve dress shirt which was folded up to his elbows and black vest which went. His hair was the usual sort of messy Chuck Bass style and his sapphire blue eyes sparkled.

He then hopped into bed beside me and we just sat there and caught up with each other. I found out that while I was away, Dimitri visited the rest of the family every now and then. Our father Alexander Belikov was somewhere in Australia organising new business deals and what not. I also found out that Ivan had been clubbing and bought a new club as well. And so on and on it went.

I must've fallen asleep because I felt a strong pair of arms wrapped tightly around me as if I might disappear. I cracked one eye open. I moved my head and felt someone's head move along with mine then I realised that I was with Ashton.

"Ash, what time is it?" I asked. He opened his eyes and looked at his watch. Quarter to six. We fell asleep I think a few hours ago." He said using one hand to rub the sleep of his eyes. I fiddled with the ring pendant. I didn't know why but I always had a habit of doing that. The cool air hit me and I shivered. Ashton tightened his arms around me and brought me closer to his chest. I snuggled further into it making my self comfortable again. I felt safe, warm and protected in his arms... I mean I always felt safe and protected like in Dimitri's of Ivan's but Ashton's one was different. There wasn't just warmth. It was something that felt so strong but it was just hard for me do decipher.

"Come on, we better help Dimitri and Ivan." He said as he kissed my hair.

"Fine, let me just fix myself." I went to the bathroom to fix myself so it didn't look like I was sleeping. When I deemed my self presentable we left and made our way to the kitchen.

"Dimitri do you need help with anything?" I asked as we rocked up to the kitchen. I realised he had changed into jeans and a dark blue jumper.

"No it's okay. Ivan and I are nearly finished anyway." Dimitri continued chopping the salad.

"Mitri, can you tell me what this means it's in Russian and Ashton won't tell me." I went over to him and he looked at the necklace.

He held the pendant and read the Cyrillic writing on it.

"Who gave it to you?" Dimitri asked.

"Ash gave it to me. Nice huh?" I said smiling.

"Yeah it is... Ashton can you come help me choose the wine?" Dimitri asked after tossing the salad,

DPOV

When I saw the Cyrillic engraving on the pendant ring and found out it was from Ashton... I knew I had to talk to him. We made our way to the small wine cellar. Once we were inside I shut the door.

"Do you love her?" I asked my hands tight against a railing.

"Yes. I just haven't told her." Ashton replied. He looked around the room nervously and seemed to be scanning what ever object he could use to defend himself from me.

"Ash, look, I've seen the way you look at her... I know you care but I didn't know you cared that much. Ashton, just don't toy with her feelings..." My fingers loosened a bit from the railing and I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Dimitri I'd never toy with here feelings and if I did them I'm so-

"I know Ash. Yelena... She... After what happened to her... She's fragile.. I can't protect her forever. I wish I could've before but I didn't. Ash, just be careful and go easy on her." Ashton stood there for a moment and seemed to just be taking everything I said all in. I knew he wouldn't her my was like a brother to Ivan and I. It was just that she had a rough past. One I wish I could make her forget.

"So red?" I asked pulling out a bottle of red wine. He seemed to snap back to reality and went back to the kitchen.

"Lenochka, can you please bring the salad out?" I asked my little sister.

"Yep" she said popping the p.

Just then there was a buzzer.

"Mr Belikov, a few people are here to see you. Rose, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Sydney, Mason, Eddie Mia and Jill." The doorman Cody said through a speaker.

"Buzz them up." I said.

A minute later I heard a ding and the doors opened up to the most beautiful girl I've seen.

Her name was Rose if I remember correctly. She changed her clothes and wore a white top with a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and heels which made her 5'7 height look taller. Her make up from what I could tell was simple. Just light eye shadow and lipstick. Her tanned skin and dark hair made her look like an exotic Turkish princess.

"Hi, come in. Welcome to our home." I said once I found my words.

"This is my cousin Adrian and his girlfriend Sydney." Lissa said motioning to the man with dirty blonde/brown hair with emerald eyes and his girlfriend who was probably as slim as Lissa with layered blonde hair and a golden lily tattoo on her cheek.

"This is Jill, my half sis and Eddie, Mason and Mia."

"Nice to meet you both. Please make yourselves at home." I said.

"Mmm that smells good," Rose said when she sat down beside me on the dinner table. I chuckled.

"What are all of these?" She whispered to me. Her scent engulfed me and she smelt of something mixed with vanilla.

"Black bread, salad, mash potatoes, pasta, and roast chicken. And wine."

I whispered back. She made an oh shape with her mouth.

"So Yelena, why does it seem like the guys here all missed you so much?" Adrian asked.

"Ah, I was in Russia for awhile. I had some schooling and business to attend too." Yelena replied as she buttered several slices of black bread. She had an appetite like me when it came to black bread.

"Business? But aren't you like eighteen?" Adrian said surprised.

"Yeah, I had an exchange program and thought it'd be good to visit my homeland and while I was there I had some business to attend to as well." She replied in between bites.

"So you guys are all business men/woman?" He said. All of us nodded.

"What about you?" Ivan asked.

"My family does business but I'm an artist." Adrian replied.

"Really? Can you help me with my assignment then? My art teacher says there's something missing in pieces but I can't pin point it. Can you check it out later?" Yelena asked. Adrian nodded.

We had dessert in the living room which I had left in the oven to keep them warm. It was White Russian brownies which I had made earlier knowing it was my little sister's favourite. I swear I spoil her and Vika who was my actual little sister to death when it came to food.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yelena said when she saw it. I nodded whilst smiling at her.

"Oh my god! Спасибо (thanks/thank you) Dimitri!" She ran up to me and gave me a big hug and a quick peck on the lips like she used to do when she and Vika were younger after I got them a whole bunch of sweets. It was cute since she always acted like a little kid when she did it, just like Vika. Even my Karolina's son Paul would do that to me!

"It's okay Yelena. We missed you so we wanted to make your welcome home special." I replied patting her back. Everyone sat down and took some brownies but since there wasn't enough room for everyone some people where on the floor.

Roza- wait Roza? Oh shit. Rose was sitting on the floor. I stood up and gestured for her to take the seat.

"No no, it's okay. I'm comfortable here." She gave me a small smile.

"No I insist." I held out a hand to help her up.

"How bout we just half the chair between us?" She asked. I knew that she probably didn't want to sit on the arm of the chair so when we halved the chair it was uncomfortable. Without even realising I moved her and placed her on top of my lap. She seemed shocked at first but she made herself comfortable against me and I liked the feel of her being comfortable around me.

I didn't know what it was but something about Rose just made me feel something. I didn't know what it was but I liked it. I knew Rose felt it too because when I touched her arm to set her in a more comfy position on my lap, heat shot through my hand and I knew she felt it too.

YPOV:

"Adrian this is the painting and this is the drawing." I gave him the canvas with the painting and the notebook with the drawing.

"Your teacher was right. Your piece is missing something. Do you mind if I scan through your other drawings?" He asked. I was hesitant at first since no one really saw them but I nodded.

"This piece. What you have in it is what your other pieces need." Adrian showed me the drawing of a girl and boy who where leaning their foreheads against each other.

"But I don't know what's missing. Can you help me figure it out?" I asked.

"It's an emotion Lena. There's feeling in the way you drew this that the others didn't have. You just have to find it. I can try looking at it again or any other new pieces if you like." I nodded.

Since there where no seats I sat on the floor. I realised that Dimitri had pulled Rose to sit on his lap... Hmmm... I saw the way Dimitri was starting to look at Rose. It was adoration. Could it be that my brother finally found someone? Oh for his sake I hope that Rose was the one.

"Lenochka." Ashton who sat beside me on the floor pulled me to his side. I shivered a bit since the temperature dropped and he grabbed a blanket that was near by and covered us with it. He then wrapped an arm around me and I felt safe and warm by his side.

"Lissa, you and Christian... Are you guys what's your status now?" Adrian asked. Sydney nudged him hard on the side.

"Ow. What I was just asking. Cousin and Chris could already be secretly married and we wouldn't even know it."

"Actually we're engaged!" Lissa said showing her ring.

All of us girls got up and gave her a hug. Rose's one was the longest one.

"Congrats Liss! And Sparky..." She turned to Christian and she had an evil glint in her eyes.

"If you ever hurt Lissa... I will make sure you will never ever be a man and will never be able to have children. And I'll get Abe to hunt you down like dog." Rose said and Christian's face paled as he nodded.

"Rose!" Lissa hit Rose on the arm. "Don't scare him!" She said. We all laughed and I went back down to sit beside Ashton. I then realised that more pillows had been put out as well as blankets. Katya must've gotten them our for us. Ashton covered me with the blanket and wrapped an arm around me. We all then began starting are own conversation and I saw Dimitri chuckling at something Rose said. I smiled at that. He hadn't chuckled let alone smiled at a stranger unless it was a business meeting or to be polite. This smile was genuine, like the kind he'd give me and the rest of our family. One which meant he was comfortable around the person. Bit I knew with the way he looked at Rose it was something more. This made me smile more since I would love to see those two together.

"Mmm." I said when Ashton moved closer to me so we were touching and I could feel his body heat. "Ash,

what does the inscription say?" I asked.

"You should know it. You'll figure it out." He said. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled at me and kissed my temple. His lips lingered there for quite some time. When he moved his lips away I felt a tingle on where he had kissed it.

All of us talked and drank some wine and somehow ended up falling asleep. I knew it was going to he a start of a new friendship. Even more for Rose and Dimitri...

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd like to know what you guys think! I'm sorry if any of the grammar or spelling is wrong! I'm new to this so please! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys! Sorry for my messed up update! I'm still trying to work out how to use this site on my phone! Thanks for reading the story!**

**disclaimer: VA characters belong to Richelle **

CHAPTER 2

**DPOV**:

I awoke with a slight headache. Probably from drinking a little bit too much wine. I felt something more like someone move. I looked down to see Rose snuggle closer against my chest. She had a peaceful and innocent look on her face which I found quite shocking since I knew she was anything but innocent.

_Flashback_

Everyone began having their own little conversations as we drank I don't know how many bottles of wine.

"So Dimitri Belikov huh?" Rose said becoming a little bit tipsy from all the wine.

"Yes? Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Well you seem like a nice guy. You obviously care a lot about your little sister but your hiding something's. Also your a business man." She said whilst thinking really hard. It both amazed and scared me how she knew I had secrets when I only met her a couple hours ago.

"What wrong with being a business man?" I asked. I had on what I liked to call "guardian mask." It was basically a neutral expression and you won't be able to see what I really feel.

"My father." She replied.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He's one too. You guys are the same.. Somehow..." Rose thought about it for a moment.

"Who's your father?"

"Ibrahim Mazur." I nearly spat out the wine I was drinking. This exotic beauty sitting on my lap was Mazur's daughter? Oh I was in deep shit. Abe also knows as zmey back in Russia was a businessman both legally and illegally. I knew him through my father. The man could get whatever he want and nothing would stop him from getting it. He was able to keep his illegal business so much on the down low that people only knew him as the successful multi-billionaire like my father.

"Hey Rose remember when you put flour bombs on every teacher's drawer and super glue on their seats?" Eddie laughed.

"You did that?" I asked. She really was Mazur's daughter.

"They were all being unfair to us. They gave out detentions for "inappropriate commentary" when we were asked to share our thoughts on the topics." Rose shrugged but I could see the glint in her eyes, no doubt recalling the memory.

End of flashback

I saw that I blanket was placed over all of us. Katya must've seen us all asleep. I moved my hand to check the time on my watch without waking up Rose and saw that it was only 5am.

Since it was still very early I decided to fix Rose into a more comfortable position and she snuggled into my chest as I draped the blanket over us. I liked it. I liked having Rose snuggled up against my chest. Her body just moulded against mine.

What was happening to me?

**ASH POV**

"Hey lil guy." I said and looked down into the crib. I carried the toddler who had begun crying. He looked so familiar. Those eyes...

"Papa." The toddler smiled. I smiled back. This child. Was I his father? He smiled up and I stared into the familiar blue eyes.

I awoke suddenly and looked around me. I realised that it was just a dream. It was only just a dream...

"Mmm. Dobraye ootra (good morning)" Yelena stretched her arms which nearly hit me.

"Ah miss Belikova, I see your all starting to wake up. What would you like for breakfast?" Katya asked.

"Bliny? Please?" Yelena asked.

"Sure." Katya left.

"How much wine did we drink last night? I didn't think that I'd get drunk." She asked touching her forehead.

"Well we all finished more than 3 bottles so quite a bit." I replied and I massaged her temples for her. Yelena then began fiddling with the pendant of the necklace I gave her and I smiled. She always had that habit for as long as I can remember and she didn't even know what it said. If only she knew what that ring meant... I had my own one actually. It was the same as hers except a male's version which I also wore around my neck. Although I always hid it under my shirt so all you could see was a part of the chain.

"I just want to sleep." She grumbled against my chest.

"It's already 10am. I'll tell you what, I've got a meeting I need to attend to but I'm free for dinner. How about we do go out on a... for dinner?" Shit I nearly stuffed up there.

"Sure. Where we eating? So I know what to wear?" She asked.

"Just wear a dress. There's a business dinner thing on as well so I was wondering if we can go tonight? I know it's just suppose to be me and you but your father insisted. We've got new clients to meet..." I gave her a small pout.

She sighed. "chertovski glupyye delovyye vstrechi." (Damn stupid business meetings) Yelena muttered in Russian.

"It's okay. What time is it?" She asked.

"It's at seven. At the office. Your father's coming home as well." I said.

"Yeah... My father..." She thought. I sighed and hugged her tightly. I knew about her past. That was why Dimitri told me to be careful.

"Mm what happened last night?" Adrian asked. He and Ivan were both wasted since they drank wine and tequila as well as some vodka.

"You and Ivan drank a lot whilst they rest of us only had some wine." I replied. Slowly we all got up and the girls all shared clothes and what not whilst us guys did the same.

**YPOV:**

All of us girls headed over to my room and they asked if they could borrow some clothing since they felt like they all needed a good shower and a change of clothes. When all of us girls were done we just sat around my room talking.

"So Lissa when's the big day?" I asked.

"We haven't fully planned it yet but probably sometime next year." She squealed. We all smiled at her.

"So what's with you and Ashton?" Mia asked me. The question caught me off guard.

"Huh? Nothing's going on between us." I began to fiddle with my pendant.

"Oh come on Yelena! He calls you what was it Liss?" Rose paused.

"Lenochka." Lissa replied.

"Yeah that. And the way he looks at you. You cannot tell us there's nothing going on between you guys!" Mia exclaimed.

"That's just a nickname my parents gave me and it caught on." I said. I nearly choked on the last part. My parents...

"Guys, just because they act like that doesn't mean their together." Sydney said coming into my defence. I shot her a grateful look.

"Who gave that to you?" Lissa asked when she noticed me fiddling with my pendant.

"Oh this? It was just a gift." I trailed off. I took it off to show Lissa and the rest of the girls.

"There's Cyrillic writing on it." Lissa examined closer.

"I'm not as fluent as Sydney or probably even you considering your Russian." Lissa said passing the necklace to Sydney.

"What does it say?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." I replied sighing.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you knew Russian?" She asked.

"I only know some bits and pieces. Enough to get by. I asked Ashton what it meant as well as Dimitri but neither or them would tell me."

"Well I just know that Ashton obviously likes you." Lissa giggled. I smiled at her enthusiasm. There was then a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in." Ashton and Dimitri walked in.

"Breakfast is ready." They both said.

"Mitri, Dobraye ootra!" I greeted him with a raspberry kiss on the cheek. He chuckled.

"Aw your both so cute! I wish Andre and I were like that!" Lissa whined. I smiled up at Dimitri and I looked to where more like who he was staring at. Rose. I smiled. Finally! Someone for Dimitri!

"Ashton did you get Yelena that?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah." Was his only reply.

"It's cute." Sydney said but I noticed she had wheels turning in her head.

"Lenochka here." Ashton clasped it around my neck again and then he rested a hand on my lower back.

"So what are we doing after breakfast." I asked. Whilst we ate the Bliny.

"Well I've got a meeting and there's a dinner in the company tonight. More business deals and uh father is coming back from his trip..." Dimitri said.

"Yippee." I said sarcasm dripping in my voice. "Ugh. I hate all those business events. Same old same old." I sighed.

"Yelena, mama and the rest of the family will be there too. But Victor Dashkov will be there as well..." Dimitri trailed off.

"Victor as in the business man Victor Dashkov? Father of Natalie Dashkov?" Lissa asked.

"That's the one. You know, I don't feel so good. I think I'll just have to skip out on this event. Excuse me."

I excused myself from the table and made my way to the staff area of the apartment.

"Miss Belikova, why aren't you eating? Bliny is your favourite! Did you not like it?" Katya asked as she made me a cup of tea.

"No, no it was good. I just don't feel good. Thanks for the tea Katya." I have her a small smile which she returned and I went to my study. What I loved about my study was that hardly anyone knew it was there. The door was a bookshelf in Dimitri's study so it was quite well hidden.

I sat down by the fir and just stared at it remembering my parents...

**DPOV:**

"Dimitri why is he there?" Ivan asked enraged.

"My uncle isn't that bad. What did he do? I know he gets into trouble but he can't be that bad!" Lissa defended.

"Sorry Lissa it's just our family doesn't have a good past with your uncles." I explained.

"Why did Yelena leave?" Rose asked from beside me.

"She and Victor aren't exactly best friends." Was what Ashton said.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked. I hesitated. Should I tell them? Victor was Lissa's uncle but I knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt us.

"You can trust us Dimitri." Rose placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder which sent electricity up my arm.

"It's not really my story to tell." I said.

"Yelena won't tell us. She won't tell anyone D. Hell we had to pry it out of her!" Ivan exclaimed.

"Fine. Get comfy ladies and gentlemen." I got into a comfy position and began telling them Yelena's story.

"Yelena's not actually my biological sister." I said and all the girls gasped.

"How?" Mia asked.

"We adopted her. Here's the story... Yelena's my cousin. She's got an older brother- Andrew. He's around our mine and Ivan's age. We were all close when we were younger. Our families. But then Victor came into the picture."

"What did he want?" Sydney asked.

"Victor was a small investor for Yelena's families business. A branch of the Belikov Industries. Yelena's family didn't want to do business with Victor anymore and he was outraged. He kept pestering them until Yelena and her family lived with my family and I since our fathers our brothers and had a good relationship."

"Why didn't they want to do business anymore?" Eddie asked.

"Victor was a gambler. He had a bad gambling problem I'm sure you've heard about. He was a stock hold just a small one as well as an investor. He used the money he got from the company for gambling and god knows what else."

"One day after our families ate out, Yelena and Andrew were kidnapped. They didn't go down without a fight. Yelena didn't know how to fight since she was about five at the time but Andrew did. They were taken and our families did a search of the whole of Europe. We found them at some sort of mansion or something outside of Novosibirsk. Her mother and father new how to fight and freed her and her brother. Ivan, Ashton and I were there and so were some other people. Whilst we were fighting we heard gun shots."

"Aunt Sasha and uncle Sergei where shot and we brought them to hospital. When we got there they were brought to the ER but they died on the operating table. There was too much blood. Too many gun shots. Andrew and Yelena didn't known until the next day since they were both unconscious for a couple days since they hadn't eaten and fought they were too tired."

"After the funeral, we decided to adopt them both but Andrew disappeared. We don't know if he was taken or if he just left. My guess is he was taken and we've been looking for him ever since."

"So Yelena's your cousin but now she's your adoptive sister?" Mason asked. I nodded.

"So Victor kidnapped them. All for money?" Rose asked.

"Yes. She's been looking for him but we don't know where he is."

"How long has he been gone for?" Adrian asked.

"Fifteen years. It's going to be his birthday in a few weeks..." I continued.

"That's why your so protective of her!" Adrian said.

"Huh? Why would you say that?" I asked.

"I've known you for less than 48 hours but I notice stuff. Your protective over her. I can read it. It's like an aura around you. Also you always check if she's alright every now and then. Making sure she's there as if she might disappear." Adrian could read auras? Let alone see them? That's out of the ordinary.

"Yeah I guess. Things just changed since then. She thinks that we've stopped looking for Andrew since every time we have a lead, it's never him. We just keep the whole PI thing on the down low." I replied.

"Maybe Abe can help us." Lissa looked at Rose.

"Abe Mazur?" Ivan asked.

"Liss I haven't seen the old man in ages and I don't even know which continent he's in. He just calls every now and then and changed his phone after every call. I can't contact him Liss." Rose sighed.

"Your Mazur's daughter? I knew I recognised that name..." Ivan trailed off.

"How do you know my father?" She asked.

"That's a story for another time. Right now I've got to get ready for a meeting." I excused myself and do did everyone else.

After showering and changing into slacks, a dark blue dress shirt and blazer I went to my study knowing Yelena was either there or in her own study.

"Yelena?" I entered her study. She sat on the couch and looked at the fire. She's probably been looking at it for ages. Her eyes ha a far away look and she had silent tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I got a letter." She said. She handed me a square envelope.

"Who's it from?" I asked.

"Read it." Was her only reply.

I opened up the letter and there was a card. I read it out loud.

"To Lenochka,

Yelena I missed you. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I know it's been a year since I last wrote to you. To answer your previous question, I can't come home. Nor can I tell you when or where I am. It's not safe for you. I can't keep away from you little one. We'll meet soon I promise. Just be careful of Dashkov. Don't worry I'm watching and I'll protect you if he dares to lay a hand on you. I won't let it happen again. I love you.

Love Andrew"

"I get one every year. I just want to know where he is. I don't even know what he looks like anymore. His face is slipping from my mind. Dimitri I can't go to night. I can't see Dashkov. I'm not ready to face him yet. If I face him I might cause a scene." Yelena looked at me so fragile and so... Broken...

"I'll talk to father and see if you can skip out. Don't worry." I hugged her and she snuggled up to me and cried silently on my chest.

"Come on." I said after a good thirty minutes or so. She nodded and cleaned herself up before shutting the secret door to the study.

**YPOV**:

"Yelena!" Ashton came up to give me a hug once Dimitri and I entered the living room. Everyone was there. Sitting around.

"Yelena we know what happened..." Rose began.

"You were bound to find out. Any questions?" They all seemed surprised that I sounded so casual.

"What did he do to you and Andrew?" Dimitri hesitated.

"On the first night he punched Andrew in the face and told him to shut up. Andy and I tried to think of ways to escape but we got caught and we were beaten up badly. We had only one glass of water a day and no food. They would beat us up and record it and they'd send it as videos to our parents. After the whole incident I learnt how to fight and Andrew disappeared." I said whilst fiddling with my pendant.

Ashton sat me down on his lap and I instinctively snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head.

"Hey I need to hand some stuff in for uni so I need to get going." I said after a while.

"Why don't I come with you? I need to take some more photos for this project I'm working on." Rose asked.

"Actually I just got a message from the office. They said that the meeting had to be cancelled due to some food poisoning so I'm free." Dimitri said.

"Well Christian and I need are having some alone time together. How about we just catch up later on?" Lissa asked.

"Sounds good." Adrian said and we all nodded and one by one everyone began to leave.

"By Yelena, I'll call you when my meeting is finished." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I nodded and he left.

"Rose are you ready to go?" I asked she nodded and Dimitri decided that he'd come with us.

**RPOV**:

Once we were at Yelena's University, she stayed for a while saying she had to speak to some of her professors so Dimitri and I decided to walk around the halls.

Whilst I took some photos Dimitri's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said. His tone was cold.

"What? But- no father I- tonight?! But I'm not- No No No! Actually I'll introduce you to her tonight... Yes yes. Look I promise. And is there any possibility Yelena can back out tonight? Yes. She's just not ready yet. She got a letter from him... I know. We're still looking but she doesn't know that. Yes. Ok. I'll explain to her. Bye." Dimitri hung up the phone and cursed in Russian underneath his breath.

"Rose... I know we've only recently met but..." Dimitri held onto my hands and gave me a pleading look."Will you marry me and be my wife?" He asked. I stood there gaping like a fish. Did he just ask me to marry him? I mean Dimitri was nice and was hot- like the kind of hot that makes you stop walking and get hit by traffic hot- I mean we hadn't even gone out on a date yet!

"Look Dimitri I-

"Please Rose? It's my father I need your help." He pleaded.

"What happened?" We walked and talked.

"The board of directors think that for my age I should be married or at least engaged. They say it's bad to have me running really the main part of the whole business and not be married. Can you please pretend to be my wife?" Dimitri asked.

"I-I"

"I know I shouldn't have asked. I mean we hardly know each other and-

"I'll do it. If it helps you then why not? And your a nice guy Dimitri, I wouldn't mind getting married to you someday." Oh shit! Did I just say that last bit out loud? Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me.

"I mean-" he just chuckled and took my hand in his. Oh Fuck my life!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Practising for a later." He said. Knowing that he was pretending kind of hurt for some odd reason yet the feel of his big warm hands entwined with mine made me smile.

"What are you smiling about Roza?" He asked.

"What's Roza?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I stuffed up the pronunciation. Dimitri chuckled.

"Roza. It's your name in Russian." He shrugged.

"I like it comrade." I thought.

"Comrade?" He raised an eyebrow. Damn him for doing that cool on eyebrow thing.

"It suits you. Besides I learnt about the RSSR." I shrugged.

"It's the USSR..." I playfully hit him on the arm and he chuckled.

"I think Yelena should be finished now. Come on. I don't want to leave her alone for too long." His grip tightened a bit. I knew his concern.

Yelena was already out and saw our hands.

"Uh, I have nothing against you two being together but haven't you guys just knows each other for less than forty-eight hours?" She tried to raise her eyebrow but failed so she raised both.

"She's my wife." Dimitri said kissing my temple.

"What the-" then she started cursing in Russian.

"Ok D. What is this? Romeo and Juliet? I love you both but don't go to fast." She said.

"No, she's pretending to be my wife. I'll explain." Then Dimitri started rambling off in Russian and Yelena nodded.

"Wait I have to go?" Dimitri nodded.

"The board wants to see you and ask you some questions about the business trip in Russia." Dimitri said.

"Fine. I'll go. But don't expect me to exchange compliments with Victor." She huffed.

"Well I better go get ready. I'll see you later Mitri. By Rose." She gave Dimitri a kiss on the cheek and gave me a hug then left.

"I suppose she took it well?" I asked not really sure what to say.

"Not really. When she's that calm it means that I'm going to have to buy some new dummies for the gym. I bet we'll need a couple new ones." He shook his head.

"Hey, how about we go do something. You know, get your mind off things?" He nodded and smiled at me. His smile took my breath away. It was beautiful and genuine. I loved it.

"Let's get some coffee. I know a cafe just down the street." He took my hand in his again and I felt electricity shot up through my arm.

Once we arrived at the cafe he sat us down and ordered some drinks and doughnuts.

"So tell me about yourself." Dimitri began.

"Okay... We'll I'm twenty-one. I'm an only child, my father as you know is Abe Mazur and my mother is Janine Hathaway." I said in between bites of my chocolate glazed doughnuts. "What about you?" I asked.

"Well I'm the only boy. I have an older sister Karolina, then it's me then Sonja and then it's Viktoria. And then it's Yelena. Karolina has a son Paul who's ten and Zoya who's six months old." He said.

"Anyway what should I wear tonight?" I asked.

"Mm... Preferably a dress." Dimitri said.

"Okay what times is it at?"

"It's at half seven so I'll pick you up at seven. May I please have your address?" He took out his phone and I typed in my address.

"Well I guess I'll see you tonight then." I stood in front of my apartment building which I owned with all the girls meaning, Mia, Sydney, Jill, Lissa and I were all roomies.

"Thank you again for that Roza. Pick you up at seven." He said before driving off.

? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾚ❤️? ﾟﾒﾙ? ﾟﾒﾚ❤️? ﾟﾒﾙ?

**ASH POV:**

Ugh. When I got home I immediately took off my watch, shoes and suit and lied down on the couch. God I was tired. I had so much paper work I had to do and to top it all off, some clients were being difficult. I needed to do business with them later this evening during the banquet. Speaking of banquet, I wonder who Dimitri and Ivan's taking. According to the board, Dimitri should have a relationship if not Alexander's going to choose his bride. Ivan on the other hand always has some girl with him so I wonder who the new lady is going to be.

I sighed and got up to change for the banquet. I ended up wearing a white dress shirt which was rolled up to my elbows with a striped tie and black vest. I then put on my trench coat since the weather had started to become cold.

I knocked on Yelena's door to see is she was ready and my breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a simple blue open back Zara dress with a slim brown belt. Her hair was in a slightly messy chignon like what Nina Dobrev had (pic of link on profile) and black wedged ankle boots. For jewellery she had on the necklace I gave her which made me smile.

"Hey, are you ready?" I asked and gave her a hug. She smelt like one of those VS perfumes which I knew she loved.

"Yeah. Let me just get my bag." She said. I smiled at her and we drove to the banquet.

**DPOV:**

I stood in front of Rose's apartment in my suit and tie. I also had a single red rose. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Lissa answered it.

"Dimitri! Hey! Rose will be ready in a minute. Come in!" She said happily.

"How are you?" She asked making small talk.

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm-" Lissa was cut off by Mia.

"I present Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur-Belikova. Dimitri Belikov's "wife". And here she is folks!" Mia announced.

Rose emerged out of the hallway wearing a blue Sandro dress with black heels and her hair was up in a bun.

"Hi Rose." I smiled at her and handed her the flower. She smiled.

"Hey Dimitri. Thanks for the rose.

I usually don't like the whole rose gestures but I like this one, so thanks." She smiled at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. Lissa squealed whilst Mia giggled.

We just shook out heads and drove to the banquet. Knowing that Victor and Yelena would be in the same room as well as my father? I knew it was going to be a long night...

**Thanks guys for reading! Review if you want to! And also sorry for my late update! I'll try to update as much as I can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please don't kill me! So here's chapter 3! I hope u enjoy it. More action coming up soon! Bye!**

CHAPTER 3

**DPOV:**

We stepped into the floor where the banquet was being held. I spotted Yelena and Ashton quietly muttering in Russian. I made my way over to them.

I caught the last bit of their conversation with Yelena saying that she wasn't making any promises on not hitting Victor.

"What's going on?" I asked. I held Rose close to me.

"I was just telling Yelena that he's here. Also that she can't bash him since when she saw him, Yelena looked like she was about to kill the man on site." Ashton responded.

"Did he see you?" Rose asked.

"No. He was too busy chit chatting with Alexander." Yelena said shooting daggers at Victor from across the room.

"Well well well. Isn't it Yelena Belikova?" Victor walked up to were our small little group was huddled.

"Victor." Yelena said through clench teeth.

"How has your family been? It's been a while since I've seen them." He said with an evil smile.

"They are non of your concern." She said and walked away.

"Yelena wait!" Ashton rushed to her retreating figure towards the elevator.

I turned to Victor, my hands turned into balls of fists that my knuckles were probably turning white.

**RPOV:**

I saw Dimitri's hands and placed them in my own.

"You have no right to say that to her." He said voice cold.

"Now now Dimitri. Well I was just asking how her family was doing." Victor said faking innocence.

"You and I both know how her family is doing. Don't start with her again. If you lay a hand on her again, I will hurt you." Dimitri's voice was so hard and cold I didn't even recognise him as Dimitri which made me flinch.

"Ah Dimitri I see your talking to Victor Dashkov." Dimitri's father whom I knew after seeing his face all over the papers stood beside Dimitri placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I believe Victor and I need to have a talk. Dimitri, Mazur is here. He'd like a word with you. Now if you'll excuse us?" Alexander looked at Dimitri telling him with his eyes that he'll deal with Victor. Dimitri stiffly nodded and walked away with me.

"Dimitri are you okay?" I asked. I'd never seen him like that before. We were now in his office.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Roza... It's just, after what happened... I vowed to protect her and anyone else I loved from Victor. Also, she was really affected after the whole thing. Especially when Andrew disappeared, she had a complete breakdown. Мама was the only one who could go near her. I didn't want it to happen again..." He was now sitting down with his head in his hands.

"I knew Victor from a while back but I didn't think he could be that cruel. I knew he had gambling problems but now he just seems like a psychopath for doing all that." I said sitting beside him. I wrapped an arm around him and felt his heat which warmed up my arm. By being this close to him I could inhale his scent. It was that intoxicating aftershave mixed with leather. Hmm... I wonder why he smelt like leather...

"Thank you Roza. I'm really sorry that you have to see me like this." Dimitri said giving me a weak smile.

"It's okay. I'm your wife aren't I?" I gave him a playful punch on the side and he gave me a full smile. My breath caught in my throat. His smile was dazzling. Beautiful. The smile reached his eyes and it sparkled and made him seem younger than his twenty-nine years. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Thanks for that as well." He then twirled some hair which had escaped from its hold. Dimitri looked like he was in a trance when he did it... After a few minutes, he seemed to have realised what he was doing and dropped his smile, his cheeks giving off a faint pink.

"Sorry I don't know why I did that." He said suddenly getting up. I realised that he had his guardian mask up. I called it that because he had a neutral expression on his face and you could only see how he really felt through his eyes.

"Let's go. I believe I have to go talk to someone." He said extending me his hand for me to take. I gladly took it and his large hand perfectly covered my own and he entwined his long slim fingers which probably would've played the piano in another life with my own. I could just imagine him playing a beautiful piece...

We both went back to the floor where the event was being held. As we walked I noticed a very familiar face.

"Old man!" I cried running up to my father Ibrahim (Abe) Mazur. My old man was wearing a silk suit with his bright scarf and flashy gold jewellery. I still couldn't get over the fact that he had a gold hoop earring.

"Rosemarie! Ah lovely to see you my dear how are you?" Abe hugged me.

"I'm good. I've been taking lots of photos and things seem to be going quite well." I smiled at him.

"Ah Belikov, nice to see you again." Abe extended his hand to Dimitri who still had his mask on.

"Pleasure is all mine sir. You have a lovely daughter." Dimitri said.

"Ah yes. The perfect mixture of Janine and I." He said as he examined Dimitri.

"My son! I see you've met your father-in-law! Good god Abe! It's been such a long time! How are you?" Alexander came to us and shook hands with Abe.

"Very well. But what's this I hear about me having a son-in-law?" Abe asked raising an eyebrow. Damn.

"Old man, I'm Dimitri's-

"She's my wife sir. We wed a few months ago." Dimitri interrupted.

"You married my daughter? And little girl you didn't even invite me to your wedding?" Abe raised an eyebrow. Damn! Was I the only one who couldn't do that?

"Sorry old man. I couldn't contact you. It was just me and Dimitri and the guy conducting the ceremony." I shrugged lying easily.

"Well then since you're now married and Belikov and I need to have a talk..." He looked at Dimitri evilly and I saw Dimitri gulp.

"We'll speak soon. Your father and I need to talk. Goodbye kiz." Abe said and he kissed me on the head before discussing whatever stuff with Alexander.

"If Janine also finds out about this...I think we can get you out of the country by tonight. I'll help you escape before Abe starts hunting you down like a dog." I said seriously to Dimitri. He chuckled.

"Roza I don't think that he'll hurt- well actually... You know what? Don't worry Roza. I'm not afraid. I'll take whatever heat they give me over being with you. It's worth it." He said seriously and stared straight into my eyes. I felt like those eyes could see straight through my soul... Even though we weren't actually married or anything it made me feel tingly and giggly because Dimitri would take the heat just to be with me... Was he just saying that for show or did he mean it?

"Dimitri Belikov, good to see you? And who's this?" A spiky blonde haired man wearing a suit asked.

"This is my wife, Rose Hathway-Mazur Belikova." Dimitri introduced. Was it bad that I liked the Belikova bit at the end?

"Hello, it's nice to meet you sir." I said shaking the man's hand which he had stuck out.

"Lovely to meet you Rose. I'm Spiridon. So how did you manage to win this young man's heart? Last I remember, my cousin Delta tried and he turned her down. Tell me, how did you tame the beast?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Easy. I dated him and cooked dinner for him. After nearly burning the whole place down and nearly burning him, I won his heart... Turns out I just needed to be a bad cook for him to fall for me." I shrugged smiling, the lie coming off my lips.

"Well, you have one beautiful lady there Dimitri. Glad to see you again and it was a pleasure to meet you Rose. I'll talk to you both later." He said excusing himself. The night went on and on with Dimitri talking to clients and introducing me. Yelena and Ashton came back and joined us while we ate.

"So where did you two go?" I asked.

"Walked around the building then found the room we you keep some punching dummies in as well. Nice hiding place D." Ashton replied.

"How did you find it?" Dimitri asked.

"I found it. It's not hard to find doors to another place if you know what to look for." Yelena shrugged.

"Alright thank you everyone for coming." Alexander said through the microphone. Everyone turned to him.

"Tonight we will be discussing and hopefully making some new business partners and ideas. Hopefully we'll be able to also become good friends as well. Now remember this isn't just a business meeting it's also like a party. There's a DJ here as well. Enjoy your night." With that he stepped down.

"Would you like to dance Roza?" Dimitri asked. I nodded and he lead me to the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

"You look really nice tonight." I said suddenly. Why did I just do that?

"Thank you. So do you." He replied bring me closer to him.

"Dimitri, do you think I'm pretty?" I asked. Not to be vain but I knew guys liked my body, some said I was just a pretty face. I didn't listen to them. But with Dimitri I wanted to know what he thought of me.

"I think you're beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Dimitri looked me in the eyes.

"So beautiful, it hurts me." Then his lips were on mine. Gentle and sweet. What just happened. Did I just kiss Dimitri? Holy mother of cow!

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that. I didn't mean-

"You didn't mean for it to what?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just- we should go home. It's getting late and I'm sure Yelena would like to beat up a few of the dummies when we get back." He said breaking our dance and he looked over to where Yelena stood with Ashton's arm around her waist. Yelena was shooting daggers at Victor and the look on her face... Well let's just say Victor would being having a slow painful death right now... Note to self: never piss her off.

"Father, Rose, Yelena, Ashton and I are going home now." Dimitri said turning his back.

"Ah, but Yelena, we've barely spoken! How's that brother of yours?" Victor smirked.

"Fine. We're going now." She said through clench teeth.

"I'll see you soon Dimitri. And Rose, it was a pleasure to meet you." Alexander said whilst he shot a look at Victor. I just nodded my head at Alexander and Dimitri dropped me off.

"Sorry the night wasn't the best Roza."

"It's ok. I'll catch you later." I said as I walked in.

When I walked in to the living room I saw non other than my father Abe Mazur was sitting on the couch.

"Old man, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Little girl, I know why you're with Belikov." He said.

"Ok... So any other reason why you're here?" I asked.

"I heard Dimitri's been looking for his cousin, Andrew. Yelena's brother." Abe stood up and began to walk around the room.

"How did you know about Dimitri and Yelena being cous- never mind." I shook my head. Of course Abe would know. The man knew nearly everything and could get info about anyone.

"Do you know where he is?" I asked.

"Andrew's a hard man to find. He's good at covering his tracks... Has he had any contact with Yelena since he disappeared?"

"Um... None that it know of... I'll ask Dimitri..." I said to him.

"Well kiz, I'll try to help. Dimitri and his family are good people. Its just saddening what happened to them..." Abe turned away and walked towards the door.

"Kiz?"

"Yes?"

"Take more of those self-defence classes. Get Belikov to teach you if you want. I have a really bad feeling that a storm is brewing and you'll be in it." Before I could even reply Abe walked out the door and left me there on the couch wondering what he meant. What was going to happen**?**

**So Abe will be helping them and he senses a storm brewing... Any ideas of what's going to happen? Review if you like and thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for not updating in so long! I'm still figuring out where I want this story to go because I tend to think about the future chapters way further ahead. But rest assured I will try to update more! More Romitri coming and more action as well! Thanks for reading!**

CHAPTER 4

DPOV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing and saw it was Rose calling. It was nine in the morning and I realised I had to wake up everyone since we had planned to go out later.

"Hello?" I answered the phone and Rose's sweet voice came back in the other line.

"Hi Dimitri? Good morning! Did I wake you? Is this a bad time? Should I call you later?" She asked she seemed slightly out of breath what was she doing?

"No, no. It's always a good time for you to call Roza." (Luv quoting the books!)

"Oh okay well um, I need to talk to you. Maybe Yelena as well... But it involves finding Andrew..." She hesitated.

"Um... Okay I'll meet you at the cafe near my office say at lunch?" I asked.

"Ok sure, see ya later Dimitri bye."

"Bye Roza." And with that she hung up.

I got up and took a quick shower. I changed into a pair of jeans and a dress shirt.

I was in the middle of drinking my cup of coffee when my phone began ringing. Unknown caller ID.

'Hello?'

'Belikov.'

'Zmey.'

'Ah, I still see you remember my reputation.' Abe chuckled.

'Yes. I see you've been looking for your cousin. Andrew.'

'Yes. I am.'

'Well, I'll help you.'

'What do you want in return?'

'Defend my daughter. Rose is strong but she does have her weaknesses. She can fight but she needs more training. Train her. I want her to be safe. I don't want her in any part of this understand?'

'Abe, she's already apart of this.'

'That's the problem. Belikov, just make sure she doesn't get hurt. She's my only child. I don't want anything to happen to her.'

'Yes. I'll protect her.'

'Thank you. I'll do what I can to find your cousin. In the mean time, keep an eye on Victor.. He seems interested with the Belikov's. Especially Yelena.'

Before I could utter another word Abe hung up.

I later woke up Yelena who had fallen asleep in the gym from last night probably from what I could tell since she was still wearing that same dress just with no shoes and her hand was wrapped for boxing. I sighed and shook her a bit.

'Wake up.'

'Hmm. I don't want to... Let me sleep.' She groaned.

'Yelena, you've been sleeping on the gym floor for god knows how long. Come on wake up. Don't you have any classes today?'

With that her eyes instantly shot open and she searched frantically for her phone and shoes.

'WHAT TIME IS IT?!'

'It's ten-thirty already.'

'SHIT! Can you give me a lift to school? My classes start in half an hour and it's traffic!'

'Su-

Before I even manage to finish saying sure, she ran out of the room and was like a gust of wind that flew past me.

After that I went to my office and looked over the letter Andrew had sent her. I could see some of the tear stains from when Yelena had been crying.

I sighed and picked up the letter.

'Andrew, don't torture her like this.' I sighed.

I picked up the letter and placed it safely in a hidden compartment disguised as a book.

I decided to call the PI to get him to talk to Mazur.

'Hello?' The PI answered.

'Carlisle, I need you to send a copy of all the information you've gathered about Andrew to Mazur. I'll call you sometime to tell you the date and place to give the information to him directly.'

'Yes boss. By the way would you like to talk about the latest lead I found on him?'

'Yes.'

'Well I just found him in the four seasons hotel. I don't know if he checked in or not but from what I've gathered he was there to meet someone for lunch.'

'Who did he meet up with?'

'That's the hard part. All I know is that it's some man. Old enough to be her father I guess coz his hair was greying a bit and he kind of looked like her.'

'That's not possible though. They died when Yelena and Andrew were only kids.'

'Well I'll send you the photos I got of him and all the other things I could find.' Carlisle sighed into the phone and hung up.

His words haunted me. Could it be true? No. It was impossible. A dead man couldn't have just risen from his own grave. I was there when he was buried for god's sake! But it left some part of my brain nagging on the possibilities...

I sighed and left my office and went up to wake up Ivan then Ashton. Both guys crashed at my place even though they had their own. I suppose we were like a family here as well.

'Ivan?' I knocked on his door but there was no reply so I assumed that he was sleeping. I opened the door to find him and a woman on his bed.

'IVAN! WAKE UP!' I yelled into his ear.

'What the hell?!' He scrambled to sit up and accidentally hit the mystery girl on his bed.

'Ow!' She woke up and rubbed the side of her head were Ivan hit her. Good thing nothing happened to the both of them considering they were still fully clothed.

'Ivan how many times have I told you not to bring a girl here! It doesn't set a good example to Yelena!'

'Sorry man! But I swear nothing happened. Okay well maybe we did make out a little-but I was totally out of it! Come on! I promise I won't do it ever again!' He pleaded.

'Fine fine, just go get dressed you have a meeting today with a client of ours.' I turned and was about to leave when he called to me.

'What about you?' He whined like a five year old.

'Me has to go talk to Rose about Andrew. Besides think of it as punishment for bringing a girl home after both Ashton and I have told you not to.' I grinned wickedly and left. Hahaha... A six hour meeting with boring clients... Haha he was going to be so bored out of his mind.

A few hours later when Yelena finished her classes, she, Ashton (he insisted on coming) and I met Rose at a cafe a few blocks away from the university.

Rose was sitting at a booth near the back of the cafe. She was on her phone and had a chocolate glazed doughnut and a cup of I assumed cappuccino. She looked up when she felt us standing by the table.

'Hi! How are you guys? Do you want anything?' She signalled for a waitress to come over as I climbed into the booth beside her and Yelena and Ashton sat in front of us.

'Hello what can I get you?' The bored waitress asked.

'One cappuccino and two lattes please.' I ordered. She nodded then left.

'So you wanted to talk to us?' I asked.

'Yes... I'm sure Abe probably told you already but we're looking for Andrew.' There was a sharp intake of breath which came from Yelena and Ashton wrapped an arm around her.

'Yes. And?' Yelena asked.

'We found out where he's staying. For now anyways. He moved to a new location every two days. It's not easy tracking him down.' Rose sighed and looked up at Yelena.

'So he's hiding from me? But why? I need him and he hides from me? Why would he do that? How-how could he?' Tears threatened to spill down Yelena's eyes but she blinked them away.

'I don't know Yelena, and that's what we're going to find out. We'll keep tabs on him and then when we think that we've got everything we'll reunite the both of you.' Rose said determinedly, but I could see the sympathy in her eyes.

Yelena stood up after few moments.

'Let's get out of here. I need some air. I don't want to hear anymore about Andrew.' She said taking one last swig of her latte.

'Thank you Rose. Oh and by the way, Dimitri since I didn't see this on Rose well... Here...' She chucked me a blue velvet box and after that she and Ashton left with his arm wrapped securely around her waist. At least I knew that she'd be safe with him.

I glanced down at the box and hesitantly untied the bow around it and opened. Inside were two golden wedding bands with an inscription inside. Always and forever.

I took one and fitted it on Rose's finger and it for perfectly. When did she get time to do this? Goodness. That girl always has some tricks up her sleeve.

'Roza, even though this is pretend... What would you say if we got married? It doesn't have to be big. Just a small one. To play the part more. I mean... If you want. I don't want to force you or-

'Dimitri it's fine. Yeah. I don't mind. And these rings are beautiful.' She said and I saw the admiration on her face as she stared at it. She was beautiful. I couldn't wait until the day came when I would slip that on her finger and say I do. And- wait?! What was I thinking? I don't love her! She's just helping me! Get a grip Dimitri! She's Abe'd daughter for gods sake! He'd probably have my head on a stick if he knew. Oh my goodness. I was going to die. Well at least I'll die a married man to a beautiful wife who'll never know that I actually do love and care for her- Dimitri! Did I just think love?! Oh heavens help me!

Okay guys! That's it for now! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
